High School DxD: Rebellion
by Bloodedge02
Summary: "Name's Dante. Don't mess with me,or I'll teach you why they call me 'Deadliest in Kuoh'." Introducing Dante Reyes, human turned devil, he is now on the path to become 'Deadliest Devil', and will take on anything in his way. "This is going to be so much fun." OC x Harem. Characters from other series may be included.


The Beast of Shadows

Chapter 1: Prologue: Let the Fun Begin

 **Disclaimer All elements of other series or references belong to their original owner. I don't own anything except my OC and story.**

 **AN- I am just trying this out for fun, so if I did end up putting this up don't expect a steady number of updates. With that I give you the story you have decided to read. Translations at the bottom.**

The young man was strolling down the street, seemingly without a care in the world and not caring if he was late for his first day of school. He just kept walking occasionally looking down at his watch with his onyx-colored orbs. Who cared if he was late, not like anyone knew him long enough to expect this. Besides, if you're late why not stall going to that hell now known to many as high school. Man, does it get boring there. The young man in question on this morning was as of March 21st seventeen years of age, possessing pitch black hair going down to his neck. Over his ears he wore black earphones with electric blue straps. He is currently wearing his school's uniform with his own customizations, a black jacket that is opened to reveal a black dress shirt with the top button undone.

At a first glance, he looks to be exceptionally in shape for someone his age. Which he is due to his extensive training in some of the most dangerous martial arts in the world and weapon mastery. He enjoyed training himself to the best that he could become. Of course, he abstained from overdoing it to avoid becoming a mass of muscle like a lot of body builders. He had a lean muscle structure that helped with speed and strength. Being known as ` The Deadliest in Kuoh `, you had to be able to defend yourself in case a new challenger. But hey, they're good for seeing how far you've come.

"Hey Reyes!"

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Dante Reyes turned to the person who shouted his name.

He was just your cliché thug on the street… surrounded by other lackeys or bitches as Raul would like to call them. You'd think after all this time they would learn to be more original with how they all looked the same.

Dante sighed, already more than bored with these guys. These guys have too much time on their hands with how many times the same guys challenged him in one day. Five times a day on average. It was just a matter of how badly they're beat that you can get more time before the next ` challenge ` appears. The more they're beat, the longer time you have before someone else comes in their place. "Five bucks says I'll be able to get rid of them for good by the end of the week.", he mumbled to himself before pivoting around to face his would-be challengers.

"You guys are some persistent burros." Digging his hands into his pockets, a bored expression on his face quickly followed. "You can still back out if you want I'm from dangerous neighborhoods and you guys don't want to piss off someone who has survived shootings and crime daily in America and Mexico. Besides it's getting reaaally boring knocking you guys around like rag dolls."

"Shut it!" One of the bland thugs shouted pointing his fingers out like we're in anime. Brandishing a baseball bat at the Hispanic male he shouted," Because of you our boss is in the hospital! Now we can just beat you into a bloody pulp and know we just took out the deadliest person in Kuoh. Revenge and reputation, good deal, don't you think?"

The midnight haired male just face-palmed and sighed yet again." Ay dios mio." He took his hands out of his pockets and pulled his headphones from his ears and put them around his neck, giving the quite cliché delinquent his attention. "Okay. Well, if you could just describe him or something because I don't remember beating down anyone that goes by "Boss". Give me a name, face some kind of identification and I might remember his sorry ass."

"Oh yeah sure. Here's a picture." Going against his expectations of how they would go about the situation, he saw one of the delinquents hand him a picture. Taking it into his hands, he examined the photo.

"AY DIOS MIO, ES LA CHPACABRA. ES MUY FEO." Dante backed away in horror, trembling at the sight of the person in the photo. "No wonder you want to avenge him. I would want to do the same if someone did the same to my face. Wait… If he's all messed up, does that mean you could stop these so-called fights and leave me alone. Oh, shit I mean I'm so sorry. I never knew that I messed him up that badly. I'm sorry!"

"That was his face before you beat him up! "He narrowed his eyes at him. Trying and failing to look menacing to the Hispanic. Pointing his fingers out he ordered the delinquents, "You know what, THAT'S IT! Get him boys!" And with that the massacre begun.

Ten seconds later we see Dante standing over a pile of unconscious thugs. "'Well, that took a lot longer than I thought now I'm even later. Now let's see the kill count um… one, two, three… ten, eleven, twelve and thirteen. Wow that's a new record. Well, onto hell- err school I mean." And ending on that note the midnight haired boy headed to the place he dubbed "hell".

And so, begins a normal day in the life of one Dante Reyes.

"I can already see the expression on the face of the class when they see me. Ahh… they're so going to be afraid of me. I love being me." Dante mused to himself as he reached the gates to his new school.

This is a ritual of sorts, every so often a new challenger to try to take his title of ` Deadliest in Kuoh `. Not that he cared about the title the entire city has given him. Apparently having a cool nickname is reason enough for people to try to attack him on a regular basis to gain that title. You'd think someone would be sensible enough to ask for the title instead of committing assault to try and get a name and reputation for themselves. Not that he would give it up anyway, people must earn what they gain. Goes to show how much people have fallen in intelligence. Either way his title isn't going away for a long time. And if someone were stupid enough to challenge him, well he'll just have to show them as to why people have given him that title.

He sped up his pace to get to class. Not that it mattered by now. When he finally reached his classroom, he walked inside to see the teacher in the middle of a lesson. Suddenly the class just stopped and stared at him. Most stared in fear of him due to his reputation. The only ones who didn't just didn't know the kind of person people have made him out to be. Either way he just walked across the classroom to a seat in the back of the class and took a seat. Would've been perfect if the teacher didn't ask the thing they ask every student whose late to class.

"Why were you late to class Mr..." The teacher stopped realizing that they didn't know who he was. Understandable since this is his first day of class. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to introduce myself. Well, my name is Dante Reyes. Some of you may just know me as "demon", "beast" or one of my personal favorites, "Deadliest in Kuoh"" The class stared at him, expecting more to his introduction like any other protagonist in an anime. Time to take that cliché and throw it into a vat of hot magma. "if you're expecting me to add something along the lines of "please take care of me" or "it's a pleasure" don't. I can take care of myself and it is definitely not a pleasure to be here." He added on in a seemingly emotionless tone of voice.

The teacher recovered the best after the unique introduction by the new student asked him, "Why were you late to class Mr. Reyes?" I saw a black cat in the middle of the street, so I decided to let it cross since I didn't want bad luck. Then I saw an old lady in need of help, so like the wonderful citizen I am, I helped her."

Everyone seemed to catch onto his bluff rather quickly and stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Not that they showed him unless they wanted to get the beating of their lives. With that class went on throughout the day… with Dante oblivious to the world as he was not in the realm of consciousness but in the realm of dreams.

Soon enough, he was awake and it was the end of the school day. Everyone had left and gone home as it was nearing sundown. One lone figure still lingered in the classroom and that was no one else other than the main character, Dante.

"Uggh… Is it already the end of the day?" Suddenly a wide grin is plastered onto the face of the protagonist." Finally, it's over!" With that he grabbed his backpack and launched himself through the door faster than the naked eye could see. Having put on his earphones, he looked all around him before playing his one of favorite songs, Suffer by Get Scared. He suddenly stopped, feeling as if he was being stared at by someone. Deciding to ignore it he continued, but there was that nagging feeling he was being watched. Before moving on he did a quick glance of his surroundings and caught a blur of crimson disappear from the open window of the Old-School Building. "People should really close their windows if they don't want people to go in uninvited." He quickly mused to himself. Upon reaching the bridge that was weirdly placed near his school, he looked over it to see the river beneath. With the sunset, it would have been the perfect end to his mediocre day.

"U-Umm."

"Hm?"

But it seemed that other powers in the universe wanted to screw with him on this day. Turning around he was met with the sight of a gorgeous young woman. She had flowing black hair, a buxom figure and a beautiful face. She was currently wearing a red letterman jacket with a P stitched onto it and a dark colored skirt. She was the image of a beautiful high school girl.

"A-Are you Dante Reyes?" She asked timidly as a noticeable blush made its way onto her face.

"Yeah. Whose asking?"

"U-umm…" she fidgeted around slightly while seemingly more interested in the ground below her. "Look, if you're too nervous to say anything could you please get moving? I do need to go home."

At that she seemed to find her resolve and continued speaking. "My name is Yuuma Amano and I've seen you walking by here and I- "The Hispanic male interrupted her "WAIT! Were you stalking me? That's weird lady. I mean we just met like thirty seconds ago. But, for now I'll just ignore the fact you are a stalker and let you finish."

The young lady seemed irked at the fact he called her a stalker, but decided to continue with her statement. "I-I just wanted to tell you… WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" There was a deadly awkward silence afterwards, almost as if the midnight-haired boy didn't want to answer. Which was true. "Look lady, I'm flattered you want to go out with me and all. It's really kind of surprising considering my reputation in this city, but I don't do stalkers and we don't even know each other, so I'm going to have to say no."

With that said he walked by her and continued his way home, noticing the look of complete shock in her eyes from being rejected. As he was walking down the street he suddenly felt a gust of wind hit him in the back and what followed would change his life forever. He felt something stab him from the back and when he looked down he saw a spear of some kind coming out of his stomach. He turned around to see Yuuma. But, with a few modifications. She gained a larger chest and was now in what looked like a skimpy dominatrix outfit. What was surprising was the large pair of black wings that were attached to her back. He shocked when he heard her more mature voice speak to him.

"Well, that was a certain surprise. And here I thought that all men would have jumped at the chance at being with someone so beautiful. But I must admit that was pretty gentlemanly on your part. Well, if you want to blame anyone for your death, blame God for placing that Sacred Gear within you." She turned around and was about to fly into the sky when a voice stopped her from doing so. "WAIT!" Raul suddenly called out to her. She turned to him and let out a hearty laugh, as if mocking him and his death. "What is it, human?" With a determined look in his eye he asked "What's your name, crow?" The crow remark seemed to have gotten her pissed if the look in her eyes were anything to go by. "Since your dying, I may as well tell you. It's Raynare." On that final note, she flew off into the sunset, leaving the Hispanic male to die slowly. He suddenly let out a weak chuckle and a look of realization hit him. "Oh, that's funny, naming yourself Yuuma." A pensive look placed itself onto his face. He was thinking of his past and possible future had he not been promptly stabbed in the back. "If I had one wish…" He started running out of breath as he was slowly bleeding to death," it would be to get a second chance in life to protect others from this fate." Suddenly he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. With the realization and acceptance, he was going to die, he closed his eyes and let death's cold arms embrace him. But before that he saw that same flash of crimson and a honey sweet voice say "Live on for my sake and rejoice in your new life." And he finally let the darkness take him away.

"Oh God- OWW! What was that?" Came the masculine voice of Dante Reyes as he woke up. As his surroundings came into focus, he realized that he was in his own bedroom. He propped himself onto his hands as he got himself up, the sound of a quiet moan made its way into the ears of our main character-

WAIT. Backtrack

From what he knew about his own pillows, he knew that pillows aren't supposed to moan. Unless you're some creep who has that kind of pillow, but that's a whole different subject. Back to the subject at hand, why was his pillow moaning? Unless…

Getting up onto his feet and out of his bed, the boy of midnight hair saw his clothes on one the chair in his room he realized he was in his birthday suit. Putting the clothes on he took notice of a girl's school uniform folded up on his desk on top of his multiple character designs and other drawings he has done in his spare time.

…

Hold up.

Girls school uniform?

Moaning pillows?

Waking up naked?

…

…

Oh no.

Dante froze on instinct and he turned around almost mechanically. Onyx colored eyes widened in surprise at the sight he was met with. The only thoughts that passed his mind were in the form of two words.

Oh.

Crap.

Rias Gremory, the most popular student in Kuoh Academy, (the only reason he knew this was the fact was the students couldn't shut up about her. It got annoying quickly.) naked as the day she was born with nothing but a blanket covering her attractive form. Rias Gremory was buxom young woman with her most prominent feature being her crimson hair that seemed to be the same shade as blood and one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. And that's coming from a Latino.

You'd think he would react with the classic screaming and falling off the bed cliché in most anime. Well, he took that cliché and threw it into an active volcano and completely obliterated it. The boy of midnight didn't see a point in reacting like most people, it was a waste of time and energy. Plus, he wasn't exactly like most people. So, deciding to get the conversation over with, he decided to wake up the beauty. He went into his kitchen and grabbed a bucket and fill it with ice and water. He may have been calm about this, but if someone you didn't know was sleeping in your bed with you that warrants some form of payback. No one is polite these days, though that was kind of hypocritical considering what he was about to do. But it's not like it mattered now, what mattered was teaching this person not to be breaking and entering someone's home.

Being finished with his musing he promptly reached his bedroom. The young man looked inside to see the girl still sleeping in his bed soundly. Well that was going to change in a few seconds. Upon reaching his bed he immediately dumped the contents of the bucket on top of the matured girl. The reaction was amazing.

"AHHHHH!" Shrieking like a scared school girl, the red-head awoke to the feel of ice-cold water on her skin. Sitting straight up, she looked around for the culprit of the action and was promptly met face to face with him. What she couldn't understand was that he was on the floor and couldn't breathe. The reason he was in this position was because he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"That was freaking hilarious!" The young man in question exclaimed, having gotten over his laughing fit, he stood up and looked at the girl with serious eyes. "You've got some explaining to do." The young man stated sternly. The one in question was stunned by what the Hispanic male did to her. No one ever had the gall to do what he did. He was very different from everyone else. Any other male would have taken the chance to stare at her figure, but he was staring directly into her blue eyes waiting for an explanation.

…

…

…

"I'm not waiting all day, so it's either you get to explaining or I get to tasing your ass." The male demanded. Being snapped out of her thoughts, the young woman stared right back into the male's eyes and started to explain herself. "You are a devil and I am your master." But no one said it would be a logical explanation. So being a man of reason he went with the only thing that could be said at this point. "Que?" For once, he was at a loss for words. But he decided it wouldn't stop him from being a good host. "All right. Well devil lady, what would you like for breakfast?"

And so, begins the devil life of Dante Reyes.

 **Translations**

 **Burros- donkeys**

 **Ay dios mio- oh my god**

 **Ay dios mio, es la chupacabra. Es muy feo- oh my god, it's the chupacabra. It's really ugly**

 **Que- what**


End file.
